


Roy Loves Ginger

by MsGingerHinkley



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: Always loved you. Real Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGingerHinkley/pseuds/MsGingerHinkley
Summary: The Professor has love for one woman, Ginger Grant.





	Roy Loves Ginger

The Professor sat in his hut as the bright moon shined in the dark sky. His mind was on something or rather someone. How could he have acted in such a manner? Well he needed to fix it and fix it now. He hoped the plan he came up with worked. Gathering himself, he stood up and walked over to the wood door and stepped outside. The light from the torches illuminated the area as Mr. Howell, Skipper and Gilligan were involved in a game of cards. Mrs. Howell and Mary Ann were discussing a radio show. He slowly walked to another hut and knocked on the door.  
  
“Who’s there?” the voice inside asked.  
  
“It’s me. The Professor.” He replied. “May I come in?”  
  
“Sure alright.”  
  
The Professor opened the hut door and saw Ginger sitting at her table brushing her red locks. “What is it?” She asked.  
  
“I would like to speak with you.” He stated. “Would you mind walking with me?”  
  
“It’s awfully late..” Ginger said. “You sure it can’t wait until tomorrow?”  
  
“I’m afraid not.” The Professor said. “Please Ginger I need to speak with you. I can’t wait for tomorrow.”  
  
“Okay.” She said setting her brush down and smoothing out her green dress as she stood up.  
  
“Thank you.” The Professor said as they walked out of the hut. He lead her away from the others towards the lagoon.  
  
“What did you want to speak with me about?” Ginger asked after they were a distance from the main camp.  
  
“It’s about what happened with Erika Tiffany Smith.” He began.  
  
“What about it?” Ginger said curious as they walked past the palm trees that swayed in the gentle breeze.  
  
“I need you to know that...I’m sorry.”

Ginger turned her head towards him. “You’re sorry? For what? Professor it wasn’t your fault she….”  
  
“No.” He sighed. “I’m not talking about how she left us here and couldn’t give coherent coordinates to our island inhabitant. I’m talking about…the engagement.”  
  
“The engagement?” Ginger said. “Professor what are you getting at?”  
  
The Professor stopped and turned to his companion. “I don’t think it is a big secret that there is something between you and me. I think it was clear the way…well with your romance lesson.”  
  
“I see.” Ginger said.  
  
“I wish I had set her straight. I was stupid and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was wrong to allow her to believe that I had any intention of being joined with her in holy matrimony. I don’t even know why she even…I’m sorry Ginger I truly am.”  
  
“Professor.” Ginger smiled. “I know you were never going to go through with the marriage. Besides Mrs. Howell told me that Mr. Howell said Erika was calling it off anyway.”  
  
“I know but you had to endure knowing that…I hate myself for making you feel that pain. Ginger…I…I loved you since I saw you on the Minnow. You remember how we met?”  
  
_It was a bright sunny day in Hawaii and Roy Hinkley boarded the S.S. Minnow excited about the prospect of exploring the surrounding islands. He settled down in his seat and told the first mate that yes a glass of iced tea would be refreshing thank you. He noticed a nice looking older couple sitting over on the other side going on about what a charming vessel the boat was but how their yacht was much bigger. A young brunette girl of about 20 bounded up the stairs of the Minnow and almost collided with the lanky first mate who was off to get the drink orders. “Sorry.” He said to the girl. She had smiled. “Oh it’s alright. I should have watched where I was going.” She went to take a seat by the older couple. Roy noticed the first mate gazing at the girl before the Skipper barked at him to go get everyone their beverages. He shook his head and settled back looking at the ocean. He heard what sounded like heels clicking on the deck and he looked up. There was a stunning redhead standing before him. He gulped. “Hello.”_  
  
“Hi.” She said in a breathy voice. “I’m Ginger. Ginger Grant.”  
  
“I’m uh…Roy…Roy Hink..Hinkley. Professor Roy Hinkley.” He managed to spit out.  
  
“Nice to meet you. Professor.” She said as she sat down next to him.  
  
Ginger smiled. “I remember that.” She said. “You kept asking me if I needed anything. Did I get seasick? Would I be more comfortable in a chair? Would I prefer sit somewhere where the sun wasn’t as bright because I have fair skin. Did I need any suntan lotion to protect my skin?”  
  
“I just wanted you to be comfortable and I didn’t want you to get sunburned.” He said.  
  
“You were cute.” Ginger grinned.  
  
“You know.” He said. “I recall a time when you had me all tongue tied. Yes I remember it fondly…I was on the beach…”  


_“How’s it going Professor?” She asked innocently._  
  
The Professor must have been startled that she was speaking to him and had any interest in his work as he barely was able to get out an “Oh.” Then he managed to add “Oh well well I’ll have to, to wait ‘til it cools……before I try it.” 

_Puzzled Ginger had replied “Gee Professor I think it’s amazing how you do all these experiments with such shaky hands.”_

_His response to this was “Well they weren’t shaky until a second ago.”_

_“Maybe it’s the heat or something.” Ginger offered._

Ginger giggled. “I wasn’t trying to you know.” She said. “I just was curious about the progress you were making on those nails that’s all.”  
  
“I know but I couldn’t help it. I’m not used to anyone as beautiful as you caring about anything I was doing. But you did. You did care. You always seemed to care.”  
  
“I told you before that I like science.” Ginger said with a smile. “You recall when you were making what Gilligan referred to as “shiny junk’? You asked me to help you.”  
  
“I do.” He said caressing her cheek. “I remember you said you mixed ammonia with some kind of acid and you ended up getting a date with a fireman.”  
  
“Speaking of mixing things.” Ginger said her hands fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. “Remember when Gilligan and Skipper pasted themselves onto the side of the boat. I was in my hut and you called out to me..  


_“Ginger!”_  
  
She had been packing her belongings and replied “In here Professor.”

 _The science man came rushing in just as she was saying “Do you remember this dress? I made it from…”_  
The movie star had been cut off when he suddenly pulled her towards him holding her close and began nuzzling her neck. He had remarked “Ginger, I’ve got to sniff your perfume.”  
  
Bewildered but secretly happy, she had flirtatiously replied “Professor! On the day we’re leaving” He then says “Have you got any more of this?”  
  
Ginger giggled saying “Professor I think you’ve had enough.” to which the academic says “I can’t explain it now. But where to you keep your perfume.”  
  


_“Behind my ears can’t you tell!”_

“I remember that very well.” The Professor said with a smile.  
  
“I had no idea what came over you. I thought maybe the salesgirl was wrong. It didn’t drive men wild it mad them batty.” She said.  
  
“No. I think perhaps she was right.” He said. ‘It is a heavenly scent on you. You always were able to draw me in with your perfume. And of course your incredible beauty. Which is why I went into that cave looking for eleven dollars worth of quartz.”  
  
Ginger laughed. “You tried to fight me on that.”  


_“I refuse.” He said to her with crossed arms._  
  
"You’re just being stubborn.” She retorted.  
  
“What I’m being is sensible.”

_Getting annoyed with him she finally said. “Alright, I’ll do it.”_

_Just as she was about to enter the cave, he stopped her. “Ginger.” He stated. “You are hardly dressed for spelunking.”_  
  
“Professor!” Ginger gasped in shock. “What you said!”  
  
"My dear” The academic began. “A spelunker is a person whose hobby is speleology. In other words, poking around in caves.”  
  
“Oh.” She had replied.  
  
“However if it will make you happy, I’ll crawl around and look around.”

“I should have known better than try to fight you.” He said. “You always win.”  
  
“Like when you carried those rocks for me.” She said with her eyes shining.  
  
She and the two other women of the island decided to beautify the hut area. Make it feel more cozy and warm. Ginger’s project was a rock garden. Now of course the rocks were too heavy for her to carry so she enlisted the help of the Professor who seemed all to eager to help her that is until...

He had come out carrying a particularly large rock and was sweaty. She watched him as he struggled with this boulder.

“ _Wow Professor that’s a big one.”_  
  
"Why thank you Ginger.” He stated out of breath. “But believe me, the last thing this island needs is a rock garden.”  
  
She was undeterred by this. She gently began brushing his hair with her fingers and said to him softly. “But you will get me some more, won’t you Professor?”  
  


_“How many more do you think you’ll need.”_  
  
"I don’t know 20, 30, 40.” The red head sweetly kisses his nose. “I don’t know.”

_The Professor lost all remaining strength he had and had dropped the rock on the ground He then mutters an “I’ll do it.” He held his back and he made his way back into the jungle._

“Yes that and the silent movie love scene.” He said fondly

 _"Kissing on the mouth is far from sanitary! It can lead to all kinds of bacterial transfers!” The Professor had exclaimed._  
  
Ginger was needless to say quite upset with his seemingly lack of enthusiasm.  
  
“You certainly make a kiss sound romantic! Like germ warfare!” She exclaimed.  
  
Mr. Howell had enough of this.“Will you forget the science Professor and give her a real kiss!”

_  
It was after this that the Professor knew he had no choice but to comply.. When the movie star came running out and said her line, he flung his arms around her and they sunk into what Ginger felt was one of the most magnificent kisses she ever had. So wonderful she didn’t let him go for a full minute or two._

“Professor.” Ginger said. “Just curious. Why are we strolling down memory lane?”  
  
“I meant what I said before Ginger. I love you. I want you to know that I’ve always loved you.” He said taking her hands in his. “Erika Tiffany Smith did not mean anything to me. I never wished to marry her.”  
  
“Professor.” Ginger smiled. “I think you are wonderful. You know in Hollywood I met all kinds of men. But I never met anyone like you.”  
  
“Like me?”  
  
“Yes like you. You study the world around you. You are curious and want to know more. I’ll be honest I never thought much of turtles before. I mean my brother had a pet turtle as a kid I thought it was cute but when you would speak of them…I don’t know it was just interesting to me.”  
  
“What else?” He asked.  
  
“You are very caring. More caring then anyone realizes. I mean we come to you with questions and problems and you patiently try to solve them. You never made any of us feel inferior to you. You have a good heart Professor.” Ginger said. “I don’t know many men in Hollywood who do.”  
  
“Can I show you something?” He asked.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
The Professor lead her to the beach and Ginger gasped. There in the sand was something drawn. “You did that for me?”  
  
“I told you. I love you.” He stated. “That tribal girl’s fiancée was wrong. I would love to take you home to meet my mother. You are exactly the type of woman I would take home. I love you my beautiful Ginger. I love you.”  
  
Tears came to Ginger’s green eyes and she took a breath. “Professor…I…I love you too. I loved you since I sat down next to you on the Minnow. I never thought…I mean being in Hollywood I never dreamed I would ever meet a man who…who was as wonderful as you. I love you.”  
  
The Professor pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips deeply. They held each other tight as the waves crashed onto the shore and the moon shining down on the heart drawn in the sand. Roy Loves Ginger.  
  
The End.


End file.
